fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ham's Pizzeria 2
This version of Papa's Pizzeria 'is OfficialHamcheese's version of the game. This game is unfinished, so except updates. Description Things get messy when you're left in charge of Papa Louie's wildly popular pizza parlor! You'll be busy in the pizzeria as you unlock a wide array of toppings, crusts, and sauces for new seasonal pizzas as well as all-time classic ingredients. Top, bake, and serve pizzas in this award-winning game! Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your pizza orders. Choose a crust, add sauce and cheese, and add a variety of delicious toppings to the pizza. Slide the pizza into the oven and wait until it's baked just right. Head to the Cutting Station to cut the pizza into perfect slices, and serve the finished pie to your hungry customers! Papa Louie's delicious pizzas are now available for delivery! Hire a delivery person to answer the phone when a customer calls with an order for delivery. When the pizza is ready, they'll bring the pizza right to the customer's house! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday pizza flavors! As the seasons change in Tastyville, your customers will order their pizzas with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new crusts, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive meal! Play as Roy or his sister Joy — or create your own custom character to run the pizzeria! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features * Hands-on Pizza shop in the Papa Louie universe * Multi-task between topping, baking, and cutting * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Custom chefs and delivery driver! * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 123 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 96 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Workers * Roy * Joy * Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Cut Station Customers (More To Come) * Kingsley (Tutorial) * Elle (After Tutorial) * Roy/Joy (Random) * Rita (Random) * Vincent (Random) * Taylor (Day 2) * Janana (Rank 2) * Tony (Rank 3) * Bruna Romano (Rank 4) * Julep (Rank 5) * Mitch (Rank 6) * Greg (Rank 7) * Boomer (Rank 8) * Franco (Rank 9) * Zoe (Rank 10) * Moe (Rank 11) * Radlynn (Rank 12) * Franco (Rank 18) * Tohru (Rank 19) * Alberto (Rank 20) * Chuck (Rank 22) * Mindy (Rank 25) * Cameo (Rank 26) * Sienna (Rank 27) * Peggy (Rank 30) * Brody (Rank 32) * Boopsy & Bill (Rank 35) * Olivia (Rank 37) * Ember (Rank 39) * Ripley (Rank 40) * Koilee (Rank 42) * Hugo (Rank 45) * Wylan B (Rank 46) Closers * Sarge Fan (Monday) * Mousse (Tuesday) * Rhonda (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Whippa (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Crusts (More To Come) * Traditional Crust (Start) * Crispy Crust (Start) * Thick Crust (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 6) * Pepperoni Bread Crust (NEW!) (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 18) Sauces (More To Come) * Classic Marinara (Start) '(MA) * Rustic Romana (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 4) (RR) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Moe at Rank 11) (BBQ) * Creamy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 19) (CG) * Olive Oil (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 26) (OO) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 39) (BF) * Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 46) Cheeses (More To Come) * Papa's Cheese Blend (Start) (PB) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 3) (PV) * Grated Parmesan Cheese (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 8) (GP) Toppings (More To Come) * Onions (Start) * Pepperoni (Start) * Sausage (Start) * Mushrooms (Start) * Bacon (Start) * Black Olives (Start) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Day 2) * Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 2) * Spinach (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 5) * Tomatoes (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 7) * Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 10) * Radish Sprouts (NEW!) (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 12) * Ground Beef (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 15) * Basil Leaf (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 17) * Ham (Unlocked with Alberto Rank 20) * Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 22) * Red Peppers (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 25) * Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 27) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 30) * Portabello Mushrooms (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 32) * Corn (NEW!) (Unlocked with Boopsy & Bill at Rank 35) * Pimento Olives (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 37) * Artichoke Hearts (Unlocked with Ripley at Rank 40) * Smoked Salmon (Unlocked with Koilee at Rank 42) * Salami (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 45) Trivia * When something has (NEW!) next to it, it either means its new to the game, or new in general. * Ingredients have an unlock pattern. (Ex. Rank 2, Rank 5, Rank 7, Rank 10) Category:Games Category:Games by OfficialHamcheese Category:Games without Holidays